fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Catches A Cold (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 1
It's almost been a week since the Pickles' family reunion and even though it's almost been a week Stu and Didi were still cleaning up around the house. Stu and Didi decided while they were cleaning they'd take Tommy and Dil over to the Finster's home so they wouldn't be in the way or would get to bored. Things were normal when Tommy and Dil got to Chuckie and Kimi's place as Phil, Lil, and Savannah were there as they all played. That's when Tommy noticed something was off while he was playing with the others in Chuckie and Kimi's room. "Uh guys, I feel a little, funny." Tommy said This of course caught Chuckie's attention first as he looked over at Tommy as he noticed Tommy's face was a bit pale which made Chuckie to start to worry about his best friend. "Oh gosh Tommy, you don't looks so good. Are you ok?" Chuckie asked with a look of concern "Yeah I'm fine Chuckie, I think I just gots what my cousin Tony hads at the family reunion. I thinks it was a cold." Tommy answered That's when Tommy and the other babies knew that it was for sure a cold "Tommy gots a cold?" Phil asked as he, Lil, Dil, Kimi, and Savannah came over by Tommy and Chuckie "Oh no poor Tommy!" Kimi exclaimed "Guys, I'm not getting old, I saids I just gots a cold!" Tommy shouted as he cold seem to worsen as his ears became stopped up as he sneezed and sniffled "But that's what Phil just saids." Savannah said "Oh, sorry." Tommy apologized as he was starting to get a headache "That's ok, do you gots any adventures planned?" Lil asked "No! I don't gots a splinter in my hand, but I do gots a headache." Tommy exclaimed again, once again mishearing what was said as he brought his hands up to his head as he rubbed his head, a look of pain crossing over his face. "Are you sure you're ok Tommy?" Chuckie asked very worried at this point "No I'm not ok Chuckie! Do I looks ok to yous?! I thinks I need a nappy and need to go night night." Tommy snapped at Chuckie as he got up Tommy then went over to Chuckie's bed as he crawled onto the bed. Tommy then let out a irritated sigh as he pulled the covers of Chuckie's bed over his head as head trying to sleep. "I never seen Tommy like this afore." Dil said "Me neither, he's never gotted this mad at Chuckie afore." Kimi added in "Well there were a few times where he gotted just as mad, but not likes that, like the time he spended the night with me for the long weekend and we kept bugging each other. Or the time he gotted mad because I was being a police officer and wouldn't let you guys have any fun. You won't remembers Kimi acause you were still in Reptarland when this happened and for Dil this happened afore you were borneded or you were too little." Chuckie explained "Oh yeah I remember that." Phil said "Me too," Lil said "I remembers that you tookded my bottle from me." Dil said crossing his arms "Oh yeah, sorry about that Dil." Chuckie apologized "Quiet I'm trying to take a nappy!" Tommy shouted from under the covers "Come on guys, we should goes and plays somewheres else." Savannah suggested "Yeah I think that's a good idea." Chuckie said With that the babies left the room and headed off into the living room as they sat in the living room. "I wonder if theres anything to makes my brother feels better." Dil wondered "Hm well maybe we could gets stuff for Tommy to makes him feel better." Kimi said "Yeah we should dos that!" Savannah said "We could gets him a box of mud and wormies!" Phil said "Yeah!" Lil agreed "I could gets him a Reptar dolly." Dil said "I could gets him a sippy cup with apple juice." Chuckie said "I could lets him borrow Chuckie's happy hippo blankey, If it's ok with yous Chuckie." Kimi said "Well if it's for my bestest friend then it's ok." Chuckie said "Ok then let's go gets those things for Tommy!" Dil said As the babies went off to get the things they wanted to get Tommy, Kira had walked into Chuckie and Kimi's room as she saw Tommy sleeping in Chuckie's bed. Kira walked over to Chuckie's bed and felt Tommy's head feeling that he had a fever along with noticeable chills. Kira of course left the room as she went to call Didi to have her come and get Tommy since he wasn't feeling well. Within a few minutes Didi arrived at the Finster household as Kira answered the door. "Hello Kira, where's Tommy?" Didi asked "He's sleeping in Chuckie's bed; he seems to have a cold." Kira answered as they walked to Chuckie and Kimi's room where Tommy was sleeping Didi walked over to Tommy and picked him up feeling his head as she felt how warm he was. "Oh my, I guess I'll be taking him home. I'll come by to get Dil later, I don't want to ruin his fun." Didi said "That's fine, I hope Tommy feels better soon." Didi and Kira walked back into the living room as Didi left with a sleeping, sick, Tommy in her arms. Just as Didi left with Tommy and Kira went back into the kitchen, the babies were heading to Chuckie and Kimi's room to give the things they got to make Tommy feel better to Tommy. "You thinks this will make Tommy feel better?" Savannah asked "I'm sure it wills." Dil said They all then walked into Chuckie and Kimi's room only to not find Tommy sleeping in Chuckie's bed anymore. "Uh guys, where is Tommy anyway?" Phil asked "I don't knows, he was just heres." Kimi answered "Do you think he dissappeareded?" Savannah asked as well "No that couldn't have happened, people don't disappear acause they gets a cold." Chuckie answered "Well he sure ain't heres, where else could he bes?" Phil asked "Maybe Savannah's right…He couldn't be no where's else cause he was sleeping and the door to the potty was open afore we came in here." Dil said a bit worried "Tommy couldn't have really disappereaded acause of his cold…Could he?" Chuckie asked None of the babies answered Chuckie as they looked at Chuckie's empty bed all worried that Tommy has really disappeared. 'Go To Part 2 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy Catches A Cold Chapters